1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for enabling sound reproduction through speakers contained within a waterproof enclosure, and more particularly to such devices and methods which employ surface transducers within the enclosure, and wherein the surface transducers are responsive to electronics residing within the enclosure.
2. Background Art
Modern electronics and communication technologies have enabled persons to have digital music with them virtually anywhere and at any time. The advent of various wireless networking protocols, such as Bluetooth®, allow music to be played wirelessly through a wide range of enabled devices. For example, digital music players, including the iPod®, and smart phones can send an audio signal to a car audio system or to a portable speaker unit.
However, there is often a desire to play music when the user engages in activities which may be environmentally injurious to the speakers. Typical situations in which music playback may not be possible are in wet areas, such as in a pool, the beach, boating activities, or during the rain. Most conventional speakers would be damaged by exposure to the elements in this way, or the use of AC-powered speakers may present a significant risk of electrocution. Several attempts have been made in the prior art to protect conventional speakers within enclosures that shield them from such environments. But, such attempts are either ineffective in protecting the speakers, or the protective enclosures themselves inhibit or degrade the quality of the sound that is produced.
When persons are in such environments, there is often a need to protect a wide array of personal items from becoming wet or lost, such as phones, keys, wallets, money, and the like. One solution is to place such items in a plastic bag that is held by the user, or secured nearby in a dry location. However, this can be an inconvenient and ineffective solution, due to misplacement or rupture of the bag.
Ideally, a music player should be capable of a number of key objectives: (1) withstanding the environmental conditions to which the user is exposed, (2) producing high quality sound reproduction at acceptable volume levels, (3) operating remotely based on audio signals provided wirelessly by the user's digital device, (4) responding to playback and volume controls from outside of a sealed enclosure, and (5) storing and protecting personal items of the user within the sealed enclosure. Such features would allow the user to take high-quality sound reproduction and personal items virtually anywhere.